The following invention relates to an articulate tow bar for use in connecting a ride-on mower to an independent mower unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self contained independent mower unit operable from and connected to a ride-on mower by an articulate tow bar that has two positions, a first position that permits easy maneuverability, easy storage and a way to cut tall grass with only one pass and a second position that permits a large swath to be cut, approximately twice the normal swath of a conventional mower.
Conventional ride-on mowers having a centrally suspended mower assembly are normally limited to the swath that can be cut per pass by the width of the mower assembly. To increase the swath a larger mower assembly must be used which generally requires a larger ride-on mower because the mower assembly requires more horsepower to operate and the wheel base of the ride-on mower must be larger to permit central suspension. Replacing the ride-on mower and mower assembly is expensive and larger mower assemblies reduce maneuverability, create problems in storage and create problems in entering and exiting gateways, etc. Also, a single mower assembly generally cannot be used to cut tall grass in only one pass. Normally, at least two passes are required, one with the mower assembly raised to partially cut the grass to prevent the mower from bogging down and a second to cut the grass to an acceptable height.
The articulate tow bar and independent mower unit of the present invention provides a simple assembly for overcoming the above disadvantages while providing the advantage of cutting larger swaths per pass and cutting very tall grass in a single pass.